A Gallant is Just as Valiant
by AnonymousZGirl
Summary: Briella Gallant all ways kept to herself since she was a little girl and for good reason too... she all ways keeps herself from smiling in front of her classmates and makes sure none of them befriend of her because she doesn't want to become betrayed again like she was by her first friend she made when she was a little girl...will a trip to Toontown turn her frown upside down?
1. Prologue

**Credit for Who Framed Roger Rabbit Movie goes to Robert Zemeckis & Disney.**

**[I Only Own my OC Briella Gallant]**

**sorry for any misspellings or bad grammer I tried the best I could on this Prologue...**

**any way enjoy...**

* * *

[POV of Briella Gallant]

my name is Briella Gallant I stand around 5'5" but I hope to grow another inch by next Year though my family doubts this will ever happen honestly...

even I am having my doubts I will ever grow another inch than I am now but I guess I shouldn't give up hope right?

any way I'm your normal teenage girl if you don't count I am kinda invisible to everyone but my family...

I guess I shouldn't say 'invisible' I'm just the type that isn't notice much by my other classmates at my school to which I am thankful for cause I really don't want to be the center of attention and I rather just stand in the side lines away from everyone else and just sit down during break and read and maybe play video games; I tend to bring my DS to School and play video games on it until break is over and I make sure to place it back in my backpack before heading back inside for class...

I would write notes in class to which I have to take notes some times because the teacher would tell us to take notes...

some times I would stare out the window and remember the times I would get these hazy memories that aren't really clear yet but it feels like I should remember it but I wont bore you with that now...it's not that important really...

I use to have a friend back when I was in grade school but I was betrayed by them...  
I scoffed at this...  
just thinking about it makes me angry I really hate how my friendship with that one person ruined my life...

I never made a friend since that day and I made sure to stay out of any clicks and groups through all my life in school I even kept a record for not making any friends since my last one at grade school and I been keeping that since grade school, elementary, middle school, junior high and right up to where I am now...High School.

I even turn down a few guys who ask me to the dance telling them I will not go with them because I was busy that night and I will not be able to go...

after a while they got the hint I wasn't even interested in going at all and I was happy for that...I didn't need to get close to anyone or become friends with anyone...  
they'll only betray me in the end just like my first friend did...I wont let that happen ever again...

I was sitting in the back reading a comic that my cousin was letting me borrow while he was out of town, he said I could keep it if I wanted too if I like it so much and to give him my answer if I wanted to keep it when he gets back...

when he gets back I will tell him I would like to keep it, it is a very interesting comic after all..

I was turning a page when some one called out my name "Hey Briella!"a Girl who was in my class said as I look up at her and her five other friends I made sure to show a emotionless expression and keeping my frown on my face to make sure I don't look too friendly to them and by the looks on there faces that showed they were displeased by my expression but they quickly hid it with there fake smiles...

I guess I should mention...I never smile...and if I do smile it is only at home though I barely do that at times too so why should I bother smiling? isn't good enough I smile on the inside when I watch something on Tv or play some video games that makes me happy?

"anyway Briella, we're wondering if you like to hang out at the mall with us later after school?"the girl who was clearly the leader of the girls said to me to which I narrow my eyes at them  
they think I didn't know what they were planning to do to me at the mall?  
I was near the lockers when I over heard them say they were planning to push me into the water fountain at the mall and would pretend to like me to get my guard down...well I don't think so you Prissy Stuck Up Princesses.

"Oh Really that would be Wonderful."I said sarcastically to the girl who was asking me to go to the mall with her and her friends and she look very happy to hear this from me "Really?!"she said but then cough into her hand that she made into a fist to cover up how happy she was and to not blow their plans.

I stood up from my desk and got my stuff and started to walk to the door but stop when the leader of the girls called out  
"So what time do you want to meet at the mall Briella?"The Girl ask me but I look over to her still keeping my emotionless expression on my face "Are You Kidding? I was using Sarcasm...of course I'm not going to no mall with some Prissy Princesses who plan on pushing me in the water fountain, yeah your plan back fired on ya cause I heard you over by the lockers..."I said before leaving out the door and slamming it behind me and walking down the hall way and then out of the school as the bell rang and I was the first one out the door so I knew that school was all most over with so I guess it was okay though it wouldn't of been okay if I was caught by a teacher but who cares...

the teachers here are jerks any way...they are all ways telling me to straighten up or else they'll call my parents for a P.T.C.  
code word for P.T.C...it should be clear to anyone else but I will say it any way...

Parent Teacher Conference...

they think I am a problem student...I don't even start any fights I make sure to stay clear of them and I try not to get notice but it bugs me when I do get notice its all ways some times by those stupid stuck up girls who want to try to trick me into being there friend just so they can pick on me and push me around like they tried to do when they tried to pull that trap on me by asking me to the mall so they can push me in the water fountain.

yeah fat chance that happening you stupid girls...

I will never trust them...and they even get me into trouble at times like one of those girls who is the leader who would tell the teacher I push her head into the girl's bathroom toilet.

I did no such thing! I had just walk into the bathroom and saw her run her hair over the sink and getting water on her face too and she had her friends pull me a side and be next to one of the bathroom stalls and one of them open the door to the bathroom stalls that I was near and they push me in and that leader of theirs put some kinda fake tear eye drops in her eyes and then ran out the door of the girls bathroom crying and just my luck ran into the Principal who was a woman of course and told her that I push her into one of the toilets in one of the bathroom stalls and I did no such thing!

I was trying to leave one of the stalls but her friends wouldn't let me and when the Principal came in just as I finally got out of the stall and nearly trip on my feet but caught myself just in time but sadly it wasn't in time cause the Principal saw me come out of the stall...

I got detention because of those girls...why can't they just mind their own business and leave me alone...

I just hate those girls and I hope they get lame husbands someday.

"Rotten Girls..."I said bitterly as I walk through the block to my house and turn a corner and headed to the white fence that is near my house that isn't really a big fence and I put my right hand on it and leap over it before landing my feet over the other side.

I walk past some roses that my mom started to grow in the front yard about a week ago.

it did seem nice and pretty...at least it brightens up the place...

I shut the door gently before calling out "I'm Home!" though I didn't get a answer back and i figured that everyone is still out and wont be back for a while so I put away my stuff in my room before going into the living room and parking myself on the couch and turning on the tv and I thought I would watch Who Framed Roger Rabbit so I put the DVD in...

I press play and I started to watch the movie but as soon as I did the TV Started to act funny and I mean strange funny the opening that had the words Who Framed Roger Rabbit on it started to swirl and become a mix of colors that is yellow and red and I was about to take out the DVD and see if anything is wrong when it stops swirling and seem to go back to normal but then I notice something felt off with the floor and I look down and to my shock the yellow and red swirl was now on the floor and it then transform into that gag prop that was seen in the movie that those cops were fooling around with instead of taking there jobs seriously...  
and wouldn't you know it...I fall in and the last thing I cried out was a scream and yelling out "Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhh! How is This Possible?!"I say in a scream as I saw the hole close and I thought I was falling to my doom but before I could see it for myself I pass out...

to be continued... 

* * *

**Read & Review :)**


	2. Chapter 1

**Credit for Who Framed Roger Rabbit Movie goes to Robert Zemeckis & Disney.**

**[I only own my OC Briella Gallant.]**

* * *

[Roger's POV]

Oh Boy! I can't wait to give Jessica her gift for are anniversary tomorrow

though as I was skipping I stop when I look down sadly remembering it was on are last anniversary that Jessica 'cheated' on me with Marvin Acme...I was going to surprise her at home by making her favorite dinner when I got a call from R.K. Maroon saying that he had something to show me and so I had to drop what I was doing and head over back to Maroon Studios.

I was a little confused at first to see Eddie there but when I ask what was going on Maroon told me that My Wife...My Jessica had been Playing Patty-Cake with another Man and that it was Marvin Acme who she was playing patty-cake with.

I was devastated by this news and I was even in denial about the whole thing cause I wouldn't believe that my wife would do that to me...  
but when they showed me the pictures...I had to believe it...my Jessica was playing patty-cake!

remembering that brought a pain to my heart...Jessica told me the reasons why she did it but some times I worried if maybe perhaps she had been seeing Marvin Acme much longer even before those pictures were took...

I blink at this thought and shook my head "No Roger! Don't Be Silly! Jessica wouldn't do that! she loves you! so Stop Doubting Her Loyalty to you! you took vows for crying out loud! Sheesh! Like that could ever happen again?"I said as I was walking but as I was walking I trip over something and did a tuck and roll and was rolling right into a trash can to which when I hit it it not only stop me but it all so fell over...I was slowly sitting up and I place my left had to the left side of my head as I felt a little dizzy.

"Oh Boy! What did I trip over?"I said and I look over and saw what I trip over it was a girl and not just any girl...  
it was a human girl!  
I went over to her and look her over to see if she had any scars or any other places that could be a sign she was hurt...  
when I found none I grab her by her arm and then I put my other hand near her waist and I had to make sure she didn't fall...

she was around 5'5" in height and she had on strange looking clothes on her too that haven't seen before...  
(which was a tube top that is a Pink color, leather jacket that is a blue-green color that is only known as Teal...  
a leather skirt that was the same color as the leather jacket and under it was pants that went down to her knees that was a indigo color...and all so boots that went up to her ankles that was a teal color as well same blue-green color as the leather jacket and skirt and lastly pink socks that went up to her ankles as well...)  
she all so had light blond hair that was curly at the ends and it reach down to the middle of her back.  
I all so notice how pink her lips was too...and some how I knew she wasn't even wearing lipstick at all.  
I wish I could see what her eyes look like bad sadly they were closed for the moment so I had to place her down for a minute before I pick her up bridle style and ran to where I know the person who might be able to help...and that was Jessica.

she was still in the Ink & Paint Club and I had to sneak in so no one would see me and I had open the door to her dressing room and zoom inside and place the girl on the floor gently before shutting it and I guess I must of startled Jessica cause she was facing her mirror at the time and had twirl around and gasps "Roger! You Startled me! I thought you were one of those Paparazzi or one of those creepy guys who some times sneaks into my dressing room after I sing!"Jessica said but then she looks down at the girl on the floor and she eyed me and cross her arms over her chest "Roger you better have a good reason for this..."she says to me and I could tell she wasn't pleased but I had to explain myself on why I brought a strange girl into her dressing room...

after a long explaining later Jessica was now calmly understanding and wasn't looking jealous at all thank goodness.

she told me to place the girl on her bed so she could rest on something soft and when she wakes up she can tell us who she is and where she came from and what she was doing in Toontown.

I was sitting on the couch twiddling my thumbs while Jessica was sitting near her mirror putting on red lipstick...  
I don't think I ever saw Jessica with out lipstick or make up before...but I'm sure even with out make up she will still be just as beautiful.

we both started to hear a groan and we both look over and saw the girl was waking up and she was sitting up a little but she had her elbows sitting her up a little bit and when she open her eyes I could see they were a light green color.  
and when she saw us she seem kinda shocked and surprise...I guess she doesn't meet many toons.

Jessica was the first to get up from her seat and walk over to the girl and place her hands on her hips and leans a little while looking down at the girl.  
"So Kid...Whats your Deal? can you tell us who you are and how you ended up in Toontown?"Jessica asks her to which the girl frowns a little and seem to show a type of emotionless expression that was different from her shock and surprise expression...  
I wonder who she is...?

[Briella POV]  
when I woke up I was a little dizzy but then I saw in front of my eyes was Jessica and Roger Rabbit and I look to be in some type of dressing room too that I believe was Jessica's dressing room that was even in the deleted scene from Roger Rabbit...  
when Jessica came up to me and ask me my name I didn't know if I should tell her or not and plus I remembered to put my emotionless expression back on my face and all so I thought maybe it couldn't hurt to tell them my name cause its not like I was gonna stay long right...?  
"it's Briella...Briella Gallant."I said to her and Roger seem to get all happy cause he hop from the couch he was sitting on and hop over to me or was he skipping a little I guess it was a mix of both and got up in my face "Did you say Valiant?! Wow I didn't know Eddie had more family members!"Roger said in a big smile and I just roll my eyes at him before speaking again.  
"No I didn't say Valiant...I said Gallant as in G.a.l.l.a.n.t...and no I'm not related to him..."I said to Roger who seem to pout a little and his ears even lowered a bit and I kinda felt bad for making him sad though I didn't show it and just as I was about to say something like 'sorry I disappointed him' he went back to being happy and his ears was back up.

"Well That's Okay! any way it's nice to meet you Briella! I'm Roger as you know all ready you must of seen the Cartoons I star in! and this is my lovely wife Jessica!"Roger said having his arms out to Jessica to which she nods her head to me.  
"Charm I'm sure...so how old are you Briella?"Jessica asks me as I was adjusting myself to sit up right on the bed.  
"I'm 17 years old...and to answer you how I ended up in Toontown, I have no idea honestly I didn't even know I was in Toontown I had well past out...I guess you can say while walking..."I said to which was half true cause I did had to walk to the tv after it started to act funny and then I end up falling and I end up passing out and then I wake up here...  
"That could explain it...lucky for you Roger found you while he was walking home."Jessica said to me and I look over to Roger and still not smiling at all I said "Thank you Roger."I say and Roger smiles to me with his cheerful smile and then he seem to be curious as his ears twitch a little and then he took on a serious look and place his hands on his hips and looking at me like a Dad would when he caught there child stealing a cookie form the cookie jar.  
"Say! I Just Notice something! you haven't smiled once! What Gives?"Roger said to me to which I got up off the bed walk to the door and place my right hand on the door knob and before I open it I look over to the two toons before answering "I Don't Smile...Ever..any way thanks for helping me but I gotta go...see ya Mr and Mrs Rabbit."I say before opening the door and heading out the door and shutting it behind me and leaving before they could say another word or stop me.

I left out the door of the ink & paint club that I figured out not too long ago that was where I was at and started to walk down the dark alley and I say dark cause it was night time and I was going to be walking around this big city at night...  
I didn't even know where I was gonna stay for the night and I couldn't go back to the ink & paint club and ask Jessica if I could stay there for the night...yeah I don't think so...I didn't want to bug her with anything like that and all so I might need to get a job too...  
I couldn't live off the streets of this place and still try to figure out how to get home and I might be stuck here for a long while...

I was walking to a building to which look like the very building that Eddie lives and works in and then I remember a scene when he look a cross the street and so I look a cross the street and saw the place that Dolores works...  
"Well I guess I know where I am staying at..."I said as I look both ways before crossing the street and heading over into the diner.

I just hope that Dolores will give me a job and let me stay in that room that was used to hide Roger...  
hopefully they had that hole in the wall fixed since then...

to be continued...

* * *

**Read & Review :) **


	3. Chapter 2

**Credit for Who Framed Roger Rabbit Movie goes to Robert Zemeckis & Disney.**

**Credit for Kingdom Hearts goes Disney & Square Enix.**

* * *

[No POV]

Briella was having that nightmare again...it was all ways the same...

there was this place that she felt she been to before and it felt so familiar though she couldn't place it...

she was around 3 years old and she was wearing a some kinda long black robe...

she was all so the only youngest one in the strange place with others who were dress with black robes...

they were talking about something that she couldn't understand then she would look over to wall that suddenly burst and broke a part and then she felt some one pick her up and hold her close and she saw it was a strange man with a beard and wearing a blue robe of some kinda and he told her he would take her to a safe place where she will grow and be happy...

she didn't understand what he meant...he was strange and there was all so these creatures that seem blurry when she tried to look at them and when she look at the man he became blurry and she look over and saw a Mouse with some kinda keyblade in his hand  
and he said to the man in blue robes that he will hold them off while they escape.

the man was running out of the room and was going down a long flight of stairs and she was hugging tightly at him and he kept telling her everything will be okay and they'll be out of there soon...

it wasn't until he said some kinda magic words that she had to shut her light green eyes as a bright flash of light came and when she open her eyes again he had place her down near a house that had a tree next to it that had apples all over it.  
she seem confused as she looks up to the Man who gently places a hand on her head and gently told her to stay right where she is and then he took out a piece of paper and gave it to her to hold it for him while he goes to the door and knocks on it and then he motions her to come over and she did and when she got there he told her that she must stay here for her own safety.

she nods her head in understanding even though she didn't understand why he was leaving her here it must of been a good reason.

"Be Well Briella...may you find happiness in this new life of yours."the man said and then whisper a spell that made her feel funny and the spell he used was to make her into that of a baby and she was now on the ground covered with the black robe and the note was now laying by her and then after which he vanish in a bright light and the door open and it was a woman "Hello? is anyone out here? Hmm..Guess Not..."The Woman said about to go back in and shut the door when she hears a crying and she stops and looks down and saw a baby girl with some kinda black robe around her and next to her was a note and she bends down and picks up the baby with the strange robe around her like a blanket "Hey there little one where you come from...?"the woman said as she held the baby and pick up the note and started to read it...

**_Dear Mister or Miss or Mrs to ever reads this..._**  
**_this baby is yours now her name is Briella and there is a date to the month and year she was born to which it was today she was born just so you know..._**  
**_Please Give her a Good Home and Love her as if she was your own..._**

the woman was shocked at this and she seem angry that some one would leave a sweet baby at the door step like that.  
she sighs at this and looks down at the baby girl who right now was calm and was now a sleep in her arms and she couldn't help but smile at this.  
"Well Come on little one...lets let all the family see you shall we...?"The woman said and as she took the baby inside the house and you can see a mail box that read 'Gallant' on it...

_  
[Briella's POV]  
I shot up awake in a cold sweat and holding the covers close to my body...  
that dream again...it was all ways the same...it would start out with that place but then there was some one who took me away from the place and went down a long flight of stairs and after that...it's all a blur after that cause I can never remember beyond that...  
it was strange to have such dreams but I tried to not let it bother me too much...even felt like it was real place I been to before but that can't be possible right?  
the door to the secret room open up and Dolores came in "Briella you getting up any time soon, ya got work...you want to stay here ya got to get dress and get ready to do your job...I'll leave you to get ready and I want you to put on that dress I bought you..."Dolores said to me and I nod my head and watch her leave.  
I had talk Dolores into letting me live here because I told her I had no place to go and she figured I was a run away so I just let her think that cause there was no point telling her I was from a world where Toons and Humans don't live together or work together.

she would think I was nuts...

as I got dress like Dolores told me too and I had on a dark blue dress on and put on my leather jacket on too and after which I headed out of the secret room and headed to the bar and over to Dolores who was giving some man his drink and she look to me  
"I want ya to grab some of those sandwiches and take them to that table over there can ya do that?"she asks me and I nod my head and take the food and go over to the table and place the food down near a man who was none other than Santino the same man who told Eddie that Roger killed Marvin Acme to which it turn out to be not true and he was framed.

"Thanks..."Santino said while grabbing one of the grabbing one of the sandwich and taking a bite out of it and I was about to turn and leave when he spoke again "Can I get a drink...?"he asks me and I look over to him and I kept the frown on my face and I nod my head to him and I went over to Dolores and told her that the man wanted a drink and she went to get the drink for ready for him.

I just took a seat down on one of the seats and started to think about that dream I would all ways have...  
it started happening when I was little...and it was all ways the same and I couldn't remember what happen next after the strange place and the flight of stairs and after that I couldn't remember anything else...

I must of been staring into space cause I didn't notice Dolores calling my name while holding the class near my face and I snap out of it and look to Dolores who told me to take the drink to the table and I did as I was told and I took the drink over to Santino and he gave me his thanks and I told him no problem and I started to walk away and go work some more by giving food and drinks to other men...

after about a hour Dolores said I was free to take a break and I should go out and get some fresh air.  
I didn't complain much on that I did feel like going out and getting some fresh air...  
and to try to forget that dream I had...if only for a little while.

I went out of the bar and went walking down the street and I saw a few Toons walking past me and chatting and joking around and the jokes they were saying were funny but I didn't smile or laugh I didn't want to...

I walk past a couple who were talking about going to see a movie and I thought I should go see a movie some time and maybe it will help me not think of that strange dream...

it felt so real and yet it can't be right? and the man felt familiar but I couldn't place where he looks so familiar from so I just shrug my shoulders at this and thought maybe it was nothing too important and I should just try to forget it for now.

I was walking more down the street when I saw Benny The Cab driving down the same sidewalk I was walking on and I saw he was driving right to me and I had to back up to the building wall so I wouldn't get hit and lucky he had stop.

"Hey You Gallant?"he asks me and I couldn't help but glare at him "Yes I am Gallant...Briella Gallant...and Don't You Know You shouldn't be driving on a sidewalk! That is Very dangerous!"I said to him to which he rolls his eyes at me "Ah You Sound like those Weasels! driving on a sidewalk don't hurt nobody!"Benny said to me to which I couldn't help but say "Well Those Weasels Sound Smart if they were keeping you off the sidewalk...You shouldn't even be driving on a sidewalk!"I said to him to which he grumbles something about 'Weasels aren't Smart...'and then he open one of the doors and told me to get in to which I was reluctant to get in but I thought maybe it wouldn't hurt to get a ride in a Toon Cab and so I hop into the car and sit down.

"So Where we are going...?"I ask him and he started to drive down the sidewalk again and I yell out "drive on the dang road!"  
and he did as I ask and made a turn and got on the road "Okay Okay...and to answer ya we are heading to Toontown."Benny said to which I felt a little confused why were we going to Toontown for?

"if you don't mind me asking...why are we going to Toontown for?"I ask Benny who smirks smugly "You'll see kid."he says to me and I couldn't help but frown deeply at this "I'm 17 years old...I'm not a kid..."I said to him to which he only says "yeah yeah whatever ya say."

while we were driving well Benny was doing all the driving and I was looking at the trees we were passing by and I Couldn't help but think of that dream again and of that man who was in it...something was familiar and I began to think maybe I will never understand that dream and plus I was starting to feel tired and I felt myself fall a sleep and even though I tried to fight it I couldn't for much longer and I felt sleep over take me and then the dreams started once more...

to be continued... 

* * *

**if you guess right and played Kingdom Hearts or only played a little of it and read up on it...**

**then you guess right that Briella Gallant is a 'Nobody' **

**and no not a nobody that some one calls some one...**

**a Nobody or Nobodies are beings who are from Kingdom Hearts...**

**Nobodies are what remains of those who have lost their hearts to Darkness **

**any way Nobodies are born when a heart is swallowed by darkness and becomes a heartless  
and the part of them that is left that is like some kinda way there heart I guess would form the Nobody...  
but I'm sure you guys all ready know about all that stuff...  
any way I hope you like this chapter  
and if you guess who the man was but if you haven't yet I will tell you any way...**

it was Yen Sid who you can find in a Kingdom Hearts site and read some info about him.  
like him being a Powerful Sorcerer  
and he was a Keyblade Master but retired.

and yes he was the one who took Briella to the human world and gave her to the Gallant Family...

So Yes Briella is adopted and she has no idea that she is a nobody and thinks she is just a normal human girl...

but who's Nobody is she? that will be unknown for now...

I hope you enjoyed this Chapter. 

**Read & Review :)**


	4. Chapter 3

**Credit for Who Framed Roger Rabbit Movie goes to Robert Zemeckis & Disney**

**Credit for Disney's Hercules goes to Disney.**

**[I only Own My OC Briella Gallant]**

* * *

[No POV]

she didn't know how long she was a sleep for but she wakes up when Benny hit a bump on the road and it shook her awake.  
"I'm up! I'm up! Augh...How long was I out for...?"Briella said as she rubs her tired eyes and Benny looks to her "About half a hour but hey who's counting?"Benny said to Briella who glares down at the Cab's floor.  
"Yeah Really Who is 'Counting'..."she said as she leans back a little in her seat and crosses her arms and looks at the passing buildings that was Toontown...  
they must of entered Toontown when she was still a sleep.  
she didn't know why Benny was bringing her to Toontown honestly but whatever the reason it better be a good one she still had to go back to work once she gets back 'home' to the bar...

pondering Benny's reasons for wanting to bring her to Toontown she just had to ask him "So Benny what reason do you have to bring me to Toontown for?"Briella asks as she was curious to know why she was being brought to Toontown by the Toon Cab.

"Well I'm Not Suppose to say anything until I get ya there but I guess it couldn't hurt to tell ya now...Roger Wants to throw ya a Party and Hopefully Make ya Laugh and Smile.."Benny said as he drove down a street and Briella couldn't help but shake her head at this..."even if he tries to make me smile I wont smile...I made a vow never to smile infront of others outside my family."Briella said in a serious tone of voice to which Benny couldn't help but be curious as to why she wouldn't smile around others who are outside her family "mind telling me why that is Toots?"Benny ask to which he earns a kick to his dashboard and shouted "How about it's None of ya Business! and Second of all-"she says but stops when she kicks his dashboard again earning a "Ow!" From The Toon Cab before finishing what she was going to say next "Don't EVER Call Me Toots!"Briella said to him before putting her feet back down and sitting up right in the Cab.

"Okay Okay Fine I wont Call ya Toots!"Benny said though he mutters in a whisper "Much..." which means he would most likely keep calling Toots from time to time.

they made another turn around a stop sign and Briella couldn't help but ask him "You know you should of stop at the stop sign for safety reason ya know?"Briella said to Benny who ignores her but then earns a kick to his dashboard "Hey! Stop That!"he yells out to her to which she crosses her arms over her chest before speaking once more

"Now I will ask you again Why didn't you Stop at the Stop Sign?! You Drove Right Past it!"Briella said

"Hey This is Toontown! Human Law Do Not Apply Here Toots!"Benny said to her while driving another road and Briella couldn't help but glare at him before looking past all the buildings and all so some Toons that were walking by.

"yeah well it should...you could hurt some one that isn't from Toontown ya know...you can't act like everything can't hurt some one and just think they'll shake it off...it doesn't work that way Benny..."Briella said to him as she was being serious cause even though some Toons in Toontown can shake off pain...humans can't.

and she was human after all and she knew that Benny should remember the next time he is driving her through Toontown.

that is if there is a next time and if she decides to come back to Toontown.

"So Where is this Party at anyway?"Briella asks Benny who stop really quickly to which it made her go forward in her seat and fall back and hitting her back in the seat "BENNY!"Briella shouted at the Toon Cab.  
"Sorry About that...But to answer ya we are Here already."Benny said as he opens his cab door for her and lets her out and when she got out she saw Jessica and another woman that was waiting for her to show up.  
the other woman was none other than Lena Hyena the same one that went crazy and chase after Eddie in the Movie when she first saw him and he thought she was Jessica.

though Jessica didn't seem all that happy to see her at all...she had her hands on her hips and was glaring at her for some odd reason.

"Okay Someone Needs to Take a Chill Pill...Whats her Deal anyway? she's been cold to me ever since we met..."Briella thought to herself though she was wise enough not to say it out loud because Jessica was standing right there and then she saw Jessica put on a fake smile she could tell it was fake even though it look like a real happy smile it wasn't...  
"Briella how nice of you to come...Come on the Party is inside and we have much to talk about!"Jessica said as she went up to Briella and grabs her on her right arm and even though Benny and Lena didn't notice it well Briella did notice cause she was the one behind grab by the arm by the Toon Human...Jessica had grab her arm harshly and Briella couldn't help but wince in pain as the Older Woman Drag her up some stairs to a mansion.

"Whats with the Fancy Mansion?"Briella asks as she nearly trips on her feet when Jessica once again harshly pulls at her arm to which she had to bite her bottom lip to keep from screaming in pain.  
"This Mansion use to belong to Marvin Acme...until Judge Doom killed him...Marvin use to spend his Vacations here...it was like a second home to him..."Jessica said softly as she thought of Marvin Acme and Briella couldn't help but notice the tone of her voice as she spoke of Marvin Acme and she all so became suspicious...  
in the movie she only played patty-cake with Marvin Acme because R.K. Maroon made her do it...  
so what could Jessica be hiding? or is she being too paranoid in the matter and maybe the reason she doesn't like her is because she fears she might steal Roger away from her?  
"Yeah Right Like That Would Happen...Roger is Nice in all but I don't see any romance in my future any time soon."Briella thought to herself as they enter the place and a lot of toons were inside and chatting and old music was playing that Briella never heard before.

then Roger jump up from behind two other toons that were both male and one was a wolf and the other was a dog and he had his hands on there shoulders when he saw the two come in. "There You Are!"Roger yells out and ran over to them and Jessica had a smile on her face and open her arms ready for her husband to hug her but he ran right past her and hug on to Briella instead to which look like it greatly bothered Jessica and she had angry look on her face "it's Great you Came Briella! I hope this Party will help put a Smile on your face!"Roger said and then he turn to his wife and like lightning speed she put on that fake smile on her.  
"Right Jessica?"he asks her with a cheerful smile on his face "of Course Roger Darling! and Noting would make me happier than putting a smile on her face..."Jessica said but then thought "After I Smash it in for trying to steal you away from me..."Jessica thought bitterly.

Roger Not Noticing the look of anger in his wife's face he turn to Briella and smile up to her "Why don't you go upstairs and change into a party dress that is a woman that is behind a pink door with yellow flowers we will wait for ya until you get done."Roger said to Briella who nods her head before heading up some stairs and going through a long hall way and didn't find the door yet but there was another stairs and so she went up them and then another and another..."Man How Man Stairs Are there?"Briella thought and then she saw the door after going up a 10th floor and when she was about to go and open it she stops and saw another door and it reads

**Jessica's Special Room Keep Out! That Means Everyone! and Even you Roger Sweetie and if you look inside I will never make you any of your favorite food again!**

she couldn't help but be a little curious so she went over to the door and open it up and was surprise it wasn't locked but inside it had a lock so she locked it and look around...  
the room seem normal enough though looking at it again she notice some pictures on a table and saw that some of them well okay all of them was of Jessica and Marvin Acme..  
she pick up one picture that had both Jessica and Marvin Acme Playing patty-cake to which she couldn't help but winkle her nose at this before putting it down and what is weirder they were playing patty-cake at a beach and it didn't look like anyone was there at all and it was just them.

she all so saw a picture with Jessica and Marvin dancing and Jessica look very happy she had a big smile even bigger than the smile she sees when she is with Roger.

she past a few more pictures that had both Marvin and Jessica in them and when she gets to another one she saw it had Jessica, Marvin, Roger, Baby Herman, Benny and Lena Hyena in it and everyone was waving while letting there picture be taken and Jessica was holding Roger's hand but as she look to her right hand and saw she was holding someone else hand she saw it was Marvin she was holding hands with and all so both Marvin and Jessica were giving each other looks that could only be 'flirty looks'

"Okay This is Getting Weird...even for me."Briella thought to herself as she past the picture and there was one with Roger hugging Jessica and having his eyes closed and all so Marvin was there and he was winking at her and she was winking back.

"Okay take it easy Briella this can't be what it looks like right? I mean Jessica only played Patty-Cake Once with Marvin Acme and there is no way she would..."she said but as she walks to another picture that was in front of the room and much bigger she gasps shock at what she sees "...Cheat on Roger?"Briella said in shock as she saw the picture was as big as a door and it had both Marvin and Jessica kissing on the lips!  
she couldn't believe her eyes...this couldn't be true! Jessica wouldn't do this! she loved Roger...Right?

just then as she was backing away from the picture in disgust she bump into some one and was afraid it was Jessica but when she turn around she saw it was none other than the Goddess Aphrodite who I guess is like The Toon Goddess of Love and she is from Disney's Hercules.

"I guess someone finally found out Mrs Rabbit's Dark Secret...and I'm glad someone did and it's about time some one put a stop to her cheating ways..it's been going on for years!"Aphrodite said to Briella to which she couldn't help but be shocked that the Toon Goddess was standing right before her "Years?! Like How many?"Briella asks Aphrodite who walks past her and took a seat on a bed that had heart like pillows that were red and pink and the blanket said 'I Love My Marvy' and all so there was something else that creep out Briella cause she saw a doll that look like Marvin Acme.

"Oh About 30 years Sweetie...she's been two-timing Roger even as they were going out and before they got married..."Aphrodite said to Briella who took a seat down on a chair that was a red color was was shape like Lips.

"So Wait you mean she's been cheating on Roger even before the whole Judge Doom thing?!"Briella asks the Toon Goddess of Love.  
"You Got it Sweetie, The Woman has been having 'sick days' or 'out of town business' where she would go and meet Acme in secret...and Roger had No Clue About it and even he found out about her playing patty-cake with him it should of been a clue she's been doing that for years but due to the case of Marvin Acme and him getting framed for 'killing him' it wasn't made a big issue after that and even when Roger ask her about her playing patty-cake she just told him what Maroon wanted to do if she didn't play patty-cake...she left out that when Maroon went over to the Acme Factory and went up to Marvin Acme's Office he caught them in the act of playing a patty-cake and kissing at the same time...Maroon made a threat to Jessica that he would tell Roger everything but wouldn't if she let Valiant take pictures of her and Acme playing patty-cake so he could blackmail Acme and all so if she didn't Roger would be fired on the spot."Aphrodite said while taking one of the cookies that was near the night table and taking a bite out of it as Briella absorbs what has been said to her...

"So What Your Saying is that Jessica Never Loved Roger...?"Briella asks and fearing she might not like the answer that Aphrodite might tell her.

Aphrodite sighs sadly before speaking once more "Sorry Sweetie but even though she does care for Roger and loves him her love runs much deeper for Acme...why do you think she slap Eddie so Hard on the face? it's because he showed the pictures to Roger and all so because she really did believe that Roger Killed Acme and all so she wanted to see that he got dip for it...but because the clues made it clear that Roger didn't do it she changed her mind and thought to help clear Roger's Name...she did it for selfish reasons even though she did seem to worry for Roger and worried for his safety and yes she does care about him but let me finish...  
she only loves Roger in something that is what I like to call 'Cloud 8' and her feelings for Marvin Acme were 'Cloud 9'."Aphrodite said to her and Briella couldn't help but think it over in her head...

"So Jessica has mix feelings for Roger like she loves him but at the same time she doesn't? and she's worried for his safety but when she thought that Roger really did Kill Acme she wanted to see him dip?!  
but that didn't explain why she was acting so cold to me..."Briella thought and was about to ask Aphrodite why Jessica was acting cold to her and like she read her mind she says "and to answer you on why Jessica is acting cold to you it's because she believes Roger is falling in love with you though his love line says different...he does care about you but not anything beyond that and his love is for Jessica blind as it maybe but some times they do say 'Love is blind'..."Aphrodite said to Briella who couldn't agree more with the Toon Goddess.  
"So is there anyway for Roger to See the Truth About Jessica?"Briella asks Aphrodite who ponders this for moment before saying  
"Not Really and it is most likely even if she does get caught in the act again with some other toon or human she will only cover it up by either saying she was force into it or the other she was with came on to her first...that's the way she is Sweetie."Aphrodite said to Briella who look angry at this...  
"She has No Right to Do that to him! There must be some way to help Roger see the truth about her!"Briella said as her expression turn into that of worry and concern to which is rare for her to show this side of her other than a emotionless expression.

Aphrodite stood up from her seat and smiles gently to her "Well I guess there is way..."Aphrodite said to Briella who listens closely to The Toon Goddess "and that is...?"Briella asks.

"You'll need to find Roger's True Love the One who he never met before but was suppose to fall in love with..."Aphrodite said to her while opening a pink portal in the middle of the room and there was a image in the portal of a human female but she wasn't a Toon.

"Are you kidding me...Your telling me that Roger's True Love is a Human?"Briella asks Aphrodite who nods her head yes.  
"Yeah Love Works Strangely at times but he was suppose to bump into her by chance at the movies but since that never happen cause he ran into Jessica instead well you can see the problem..."Aphrodite said to Briella who nods her head at this.

"And What is stranger is she is from the same world you come from...I can send you back there but you must get her to agree with you by midnight before next week or else you'll be pulled back to Toontown and with out another chance to get Roger's True Love..."Aphrodite said to her to which she thought about this and wanted to help Roger get with someone who would truly love him and wont treat him like some kinda prize to be one.  
with a determined look on her face she looks up at the Toon Goddess of Love who motions her to step into the portal to which she did and then Aphrodite transforms into a look a like of Briella much to her shock at how Aphrodite could transform to look like a real human and look like her "How did you-"before Briella could finish Aphrodite cuts her off by saying "I'm a Toon Goddess I can transform into a Human...now go I will go cover for you."Aphrodite said to Briella who nods her head before leaving far away from the portal before it closes.

Aphrodite walk over to the door and open it a little and before she left out the door she look where the portal was last and says  
"Good Luck Briella...Your Gonna Need it."Aphrodite said as she leaves out the door and shuts it behind her.

_  
[Briella's POV]  
okay how was I gonna do this? I mean I thought I would be where the girl lived when I went through the portal but I guess not.

so I guess I have a long way to go before I can get the person that Aphrodite said was Roger's True love...

but than I figure out something that was very important that I forgot to ask Aphrodite.

"Oh Man! I Forgot to ask Aphrodite What that Girl's Name was! Now I am just going to go searching with out knowing who I am searching for or what there name is! Great! Just Great! you really didn't think this first before leaving Aphrodite to cover for you! Seriously!? Why didn't I ask her that first before coming here?"I said as I was walking through the woods and past a few rock.

and then there was a pink light that came out of no where and laying on the ground was toon like arrows and some other stuff with it and I saw a note next to it and she picks up and reads it.

"Lets See...Sorry I didn't tell you the girl's name but I can't tell you you'll have to find out on your own and you will need some love arrows to help you out if you ever might want to use them on her to give her a little boost to agreeing to come with you back to Toontown to meet Roger."I read the note as I took the bag full of arrows and put it over my shoulder and then read something else in the letter "...PS Don't let these Arrows fall into the wrong hands Namely Weasels...you may want to keep a eye out for them yours truly Aphrodite."I finish reading the note and then I started off deeper into the woods and looking out for any dangerous wild animals that I might run into.

"Something Tells me The Weasels she is talking about might be The Toon Patrol or perhaps some other Weasels who are part of the Toon Patrol but are more likely like the B Team."I said as I kept on walking and kept my mission of helping Roger in my mind.

I had to do it for Roger's sake and let him be truly happy and open his eyes to the truth about his 'Loving Wife...'  
it was for his own good after all...even if it will hurt him deeply and as painful as it was he had to know the truth.

to be continued...

* * *

**Read & Review :)**


	5. Chapter 4

**Credit for Who Framed Roger Rabbit Movie Goes to Robert Zemeckis & Disney.**

**Credit for Kingdom Hearts goes to Square Enix.**

* * *

Briella had adjusted the bow up a bit and took out a arrow the note she got all so said in the very bottom that after she uses up all her arrows new ones will magically appear in the archers arrow bag that was over her shoulder.

she was practice shooting the love arrows that she was given before she does anything else...

she pulls on the arrow and shoots it far enough it hits a bird but instead of harming it

it magically turn into pink sparkle dust and went around the bird before it went flying full speed to Briella and she had to duck when it was flying to her head at full speed and went past her and headed to another tree where another Bird was and started to make loving cooing sounds to the other bird to which the sight made Briella look a little shock and surprise and she looks at her bow that was a pink color and had her names on it though the title that was written on it in golden letters seem a little corny to her...

**Briella Gallant: **  
**a Gallant Heart that is the Hero of Love and The Helper of Toons Find Their Other Halves.**

she found it very corny that it was written like that and she knew she isn't no hero of love that sounds too mushy and corny for her taste.  
she felt so embarrassed that she was starting to feel herself blush...she knew nothing about love honestly and she had never been in love either...she doesn't even know what love the romantic kind feels like...  
and she wasn't going to count the friendship kinda love that had her care about her ex-friend when she was a little girl.  
"Much Good That Did Me..."Briella thought bitterly about the past before she gave up on friendship all together...

and the only love she could trust and count on was the love of her family...that love she can count on and she didn't need the Romance Half of Love...

but even though she isn't the one that needs love right now...Roger does and she had a mission to do in finding that girl that is suppose to be Roger's True Love.

she moved some of her blond hair out of her face and she felt the wind pick up a bit as it blew her hair side ways and when it stop her hair fell back down and she saw what look to be round shadowers that were around her and what shocked her more that creatures that could none other be Heartless...though they weren't 3D like they are in the Game on Kingdom Hearts and they were Toon Like...  
though not 3D-Toon Like.

one of Heartless jump up into the air and was about to Lunge at her when she acted quickly and grab one of the arrows from her Archers Bag and took the bow and shot the arrow at the Heartless causing it to shriek in pain before glowing a bright white color and bursting into sparkling light...Briella watch as the tiny sparkles fell to the ground and she saw that more Heartless was coming her way so she grab another arrow and got ready to make another shot at another Heartless.

no matter how many arrows she shot at them and how many fell...others would take their place and it was growing tiresome.

she had fallen to her knees and had place her hands on the dirt and was trying to catch her breath as fast as she could but she didn't see one of the Heartless coming at her from behind and was up in the air and ready to claw at her and finish her off when.

"Hey! Get Away From Her!"a Male Voice yelled out and throwing a rock at the heartless who than fell backwards and on to the ground but then got back up and went to the one who yelled out for it to leave Briella alone.

Briella didn't bother to look back to see who it was who saved her just in time she felt very weak and she felt her version blur a bit and before she knew what was happening she was falling face first to the ground and past out...

_  
[Briella's Dream]

Briella was in a dark place and she was wearing a white dress that went down to her knees and she saw another Girl there too and it felt like she knew her some how...

**"a Nobody that was born from a heart that was lost in the dark but than light found it again and yet...**  
**the Nobody should of vanish and yet you stayed didn't you...Briella?"**

"What The...Who's there! Show yourself! What Are you talking about a 'Nobody'!? I am Not a Nobody!"Briella cried out and the Other Girl who look to be the same Age as her jump a little being startled by the other girl who she hasn't seen before until now who was yelling about not being a Nobody to a voice who said she was...

**"you should know who that girl over there is...she is the heart you were born from...you could say she is your 'sister' in a way...when her heart was lost to her you were born from it and you were a Nobody...her Nobody...you were very young and were send away to live a normal life in the human world and it would appear the love of a loving family has made your heart become more than just that you were born from...but even as you grew older half of the light of your heart you were born from had to go back to it's source and that source was this girl here..."**

the Voice said and to which both girls look at each other in shock and disbelief at what there were hearing...

both girls just stood there far away from each other in the darkness as the only light was the light that was from there bodies that seem to glow a pure white light.

the other girl wanted to say something to Briella maybe try to comfort her from finding out what she really was...what she already was all her life...though before she could say anything to comfort Briella something stop her because Briella spoke up.

"Wait! I Can't Be a Nobody! I can't be a part of that Race that was Born from humans who have lost the their hearts! I am a Gallant! if what your say is true and if I am not really a human at all Wouldn't that mean that I...I...Oh My Gosh..."Briella said but stop as she felt pain go through her head as she throws her hands to her head and held it as memories came rushing back to her that was years ago when she was around 4 years old when her parents were talking it was when she was coming inside after feeding some birds some bread when she went inside and went into the kitchen she over heard her parents talking...about if they should tell her that she was adopted or not and the images were being placed from some kinda screen that was being showed to both her and the other girl...

the 4 year old Briella in the memory was so shocked she ran out the door before her parents could see her and she hid in her favorite hiding spot and she stayed there for a long hours and even when it became night time she didn't leave that spot though someone came and place a hand on her small shoulder and when she felt the hand on her shoulder she jump a little and look up and saw the one who had surprise her and it was...

the other girl said who it was before Briella's younger self could say it..."Smarty!?"the Girl said as she saw it was Smarty and he was taking a seat next to Briella who was hugging her knees to her chest and looking sadly down.

"Whats the Matter Briella what got you so down in the dumps...?"Smarty asks the little girl who buried her face in her knees now and mumbles to herself not really saying anything but Smarty pokes the little girl on arm.

"Come on Kiddo Split it out Something is Bugging you."Smarty said to which the little girl look up and pouted all cutely before saying  
"it's none of your business Smarty and I'm not gonna 'spit' it out..."Little Briella said looking back down to her knees and Smarty sighs at this and looking down before speaking again "it will help if ya talk about it kid...I worry about you..."Smarty said to little Briella and she felt herself about to break down into tears and before Smarty could say another word she cried out and told him everything.  
"I Heard Mommy and Daddy Say I was adopted! I'm Not a Real Gallant!"Little Briella said in tears to Smarty who places a gentle hand on her head "it's okay kid...maybe if your lucky you'll forget you ever heard them say that about you being adopted..."Smarty said in a kind voice that help the little girl a little and she hugs on to Smarty's arm.

"Promise Me You Never Leave me Smarty..."little Briella said though Smarty frown and look serious and he made her let go of his arm and he stands up and places his hands on her shoulders.

"Briella I'm sorry but I can't stay forever...I will have to go home soon but if you ever need me I want ya to always remember I will always care for you and watch out for you like any friend would and protect ya like you were my own little sister but you gotta promise me you got to be Brave even if things in life get ya down..."Smarty said to her to which she nods her head and the memory that was playing vanishes.

Briella shook a little and back away a little "That...That couldn't of really happen right? Smarty is just a character from that Movie...there is no way he would of been friends and nice to me when I was little...right?"Briella said with a shaky tone of her voice as her body felt chills from watching that memory...she remembers now what her parents said back when she was little though they never came out to find her and tell her she was adopted though they never did tell her...and it wasn't until she fell a sleep in her hiding spot that her dad came and got her...

thinking about her dad made her heart feel pain...why? because her father had died and it left her Mom and the rest of her family heart broken...she was only 10 years old when it happen and she couldn't understand why it had to happen to her dad...

the other girl was about to speak but then there was this feeling of waking up to which both girls were waking up at the moment...

_

Briella was slowly opening her eyes and she felt some one carrying her in there arms and when she look up she couldn't see them very well do to the fact that her version was still blurred...

the blurred figure look down at her and spoke to her softly "it's okay I got you...I'm gonna take you to safety."the voice was male though it seem to echo making it harder to tell who it is though she hardly thinks it will be anyone she know...

she started to rest her head on the stranger's chest and she could hear their heart beat and as she rest her head near it...  
it seem to pick up speed as it seem to pound faster...

she felt herself about to fall back to sleep before she let herself go to sleep she said this...  
"Thank you...whoever you are..."Briella said and she made sure she didn't smile at all cause she still promise herself not to smile to others...  
and then after that was said and done she felt herself drift off to sleep...

to be continued...

* * *

**I Hope you like Chapter 4 and Please don't forget to Read & Review :)**


	6. Chapter 5

**Credit for Who framed Roger Rabbit Movie Goes to Robert Zemeckis & Disney.**

**Credit for Wreck-it Ralph goes to Disney.**

**Credit for Kingdom Hearts goes to Disney & Square Enix.**

* * *

[in Briella's Dream...]

**"The Nobody that is Briella was born from the lost heart of the girl who lost her heart to the darkness but then the girl found her way once more and her heart return to her but a small fragment was left inside the Nobody that was Briella...giving her a chance at life and normally when a heart is return the Nobody vanishes...but Briella stays as she is...and she was given to a family to raise her and make the fragment in her heart grow from the love it is given..."a Voice said...**

Briella was walking in the dark void of this strange dream world came a cross a little boy who was in a white light shape bubble and there was what look to be energy cage around it...

"Who Would Do Such a Thing?"Briella said to herself and didn't suspect for someone to answer her no less the little boy...

"the ones who put me here say I'm bad because I'm Judge Doom's Nobody...I was born from his own heart that was lost to the darkness...you can call me Barry..."the little boy said in a shy way to which Briella couldn't believe what she was hearing this little boy was born from Judge Doom's Heart...

the boy seem like a normal human boy only difference was that this boy had bright blue toon like eyes and his hair was a dirty blond color...

and he must of been the good side of Judge Doom that was lost the side that was called Baron Von Rotten...before he turn into Judge Doom...

Briella knew what she had to do and it was risky but she had to free the little boy called Barry...

so she ran to the cage and grab it by the bars and earning her a shock to her whole body "Ahh!"she screams though she doesn't let go...

Barry seems shocked by what she was doing "Stop! your only going to make things worse! you'll hurt yourself if you keep this up!"Barry said as he beg for her to stop to which she looks down at him "I'm Not leaving you here! we Nobodies have to stick together!"Briella told him as the cage kept shocking her until it shorted out and the cage vanishes and so does the orb that was keeping Barry and Briella all most fell but lucky Barry caught her just in time by placing his hands to her arms and making sure she didn't fall and hurt herself...

"You Okay Miss?"Barry asks with a worry tone in his voice and Briella nods a little before answering that she's fine and then some Heartless came out of no where and started to try to grab at her and Barry but each time they all most grab them she dodge them from left to right and all so when one all most grab Barry she pick him up and kick the Heartless in the face.

"Come on! lets Go!"Briella said as she started to run away from the heartless while carrying Barry in her arms and trying to keep the Heartless away from them.

suddenly the whole place started to shake and then both Briella and Barry started to free fall which meant the unseen ground they were on before was no longer there...

"I'm Scared!"Barry said as Briella hug on to him like a protective big sister would and she gently tells him "it'll be okay Barry Don't be Scared...we'll be waking up soon..."Briella said softly to him even though she wasn't smiling and kept that emotionless look on her face he could tell by her voice she did have emotions and he trusted her when she said that everything will be okay...

then at the bottom where they were falling there was a bright white light and both Briella and Barry shut there eyes as they fell through...

_  
Briella woke up and just in time too cause there was a white light at the other side of the room and Barry fell through and just as the light came it soon left as soon as Barry landed on to the floor.

"Barry are you okay your not hurt are-"Briella said but stop when the door to the room she was in open up and in a Weasel that look a lot like Greasy only his hair was in a ponytail the kind that is down not up...and he had on a green leather jacket and had on green jeans and had on black boots on...

he all so had what look to be dark green eyes..he lean his back to the wall and had his arms crossed over his chest as he gives her a evil smirk "Well Well looks like your awake huh?"his accent was the same as Greasy but this guy's voice was much deeper and seem more rough...

she glares at him "Okay Who Are You and Why did you bring me here..."Briella asks him as he leans off the wall and goes over to her.

"The Names Grubby and to answer ya you were brought here...you were attacked by those strange creatures."Grubby said as he look her straight in her eyes.

"You Mean Those Heartless..."Briella said to him to which he eyes her with a annoyed look on his face "Yeah 'Heartless' whatever they are...any way Your lucky The Boss Found ya just in time or you would of been those Heartless creatures lunch."Grubby said to which Briella couldn't help but feel a little angry by him but then she became curious...

"So...any reason why you look like Greasy only in some kinda punk biker way."Briella asks the look a like and to which Grubby sneers at her before answering...

"that's for me to know and you never to find out Toots..."Grubby said to which Briella felt like hitting him but before she could raise a hand to him another Weasel came in that look like Smarty only this one didn't wear pink and instead he was wearing black version of Smarty's suit and he had on sunglasses on and for a minute he seem to glitch like as if...

then she figure it out...They were the Toon Patrol But they came from the Roger Rabbit's Video Game she didn't know which one but she knows that they are The Toon Patrol but possibly just video game counterparts...

they must escape from there game some how and became like glitches and they must of change from there old clothes to different clothes and even gave themselves new names.

"I see your awake...that's good to know...The Name is Wisey so you mind telling me why you were in the woods all by yourself?"the one called Wisey said as he adjusted his sunglasses down with his fingers and you could see his eyes were a icy blue color.

"I was looking for someone...not that it matters to you weasels...or should I call ya Glitches since it's clear from how you glitch just now you came from one of the Who Framed Roger Rabbit Video Games...though I don't think they made very many..."Briella said while looking at how shocked and angry both the Weasels got.

"How Did ya Know We Came from that game?!"Wisey asks to which Briella would of smirk but she chose to just frown deeply before answering "it was pretty clear after watching ya glitch like that...any reason why you left your game?"she said and ask to which Wisey grumbles and turns his back to her before answering

"Nobody hardly plays that game anymore! and for good reason too! we all so been waiting for a new game of that Rabbit to come out but it never did so we took are chance and escape into this world and took on new looks to differ from are Non-Video Game Selves.  
you can be a little surprise how nice that turn out for us..."Wisey said as he smirks at the last part as he tilts the front of his hat on head.

"so you go by different names...so what else can ya tell me?"Briella asks Wisey who was about to answer her when other weasels came in...  
the one that look like Psycho had orange and green swirl eyes instead of yellow and blue like the original...  
his hair was all longer and went down to his feet and the clothes he was wearing seem to be like his old straight jacket only it seems like the sleeves were cut off and you can see how sharp his claws are like cats claws.

the one who look like Sleazy from the Disney Park Ride was glaring at the Psycho look a like before slapping him over the head.  
the Sleazy look a like was wearing a blue head band tied to his head and he had on a green t-shirt and blue shorts.

the next ones that look like Slimy and Flasher look a little different as well...  
the one that look like Flasher had on a jogging outfit on that was a light brown color and his hat was a winter hat that had those ear flaps and it was a green color.  
the one that look like Slimy was wearing black shirt that had no sleeves and he was wearing light blue jeans and his hair was more sleek back.

the one that look like Stupid was a little shocking to her cause normally Stupid had this chubby belly and had this not too bright look on him...  
but this one he had muscle on him and was having this dark glare type of look on him and his shirt seem like the same as Stupid's only the ends of the shirt was rip at the ends and the sleeves look like they been rip off too and his hat seems to be replace by a helmet that was the same color as his old hat.

the last one really surprise her cause this one was female and she was the same color blue as Wheezy...  
she was wearing what look to be a black sweater and dark blue pants.  
her nose was a little smaller and giving her a softer muzzle like look and she had a pixie bob hair cut that was the same color as her fur...  
"so any reason you are a girl?"Briella asks the female weasel who blushes a little and looks down before replying.

"you know how some people believe that just because Wheezy was voice by a female that has to mean maybe he was a female but turns out he wasn't...all so I was program as a girl but the programers didn't bother making any changes so they made one game that only has Wheezy as a Girl while the other versions have Wheezy as a Guy...so your looking at the error..."the female said pointing her thumb at herself.

"so what are your names anyway?"Briella asks wanting to know since she seem to be going to stay here for a while...  
that is until she can figure out how to escape.

"I'm Fumey..."The Female Weasel said and to which the next one who was the Psycho look a like yell out "I'm Lunatic!"he had his hands on the one who called herself Fumey and nearly makes her fall over and she got her balance and shoves him off her making him land on his butt and he giggles before getting back up again.

"I'm Sleeky..."The Sleazy look alike said.  
"Brutish..."The Stupid look alike said next and the one who was the Slimy look alike went over to a near by chair and took a seat before answering "Grimey..."he said and the one who was the Flasher look alike was leaning on a wall before he said "Dasher..."

and then Grubby spoke up with a sly tone his voice "And you already know my name already since I told ya already...but what is your name if I may ask? after all the Boss would want to know who ya are..."Grubby said to her to which she didn't really feel like telling them her name but given that they might try to hurt her or possibly Barry she had no choice in the matter it seems.

"My Name is Briella Gallant..."She said to them and saw that the one called Wisey was picking up Barry who was still out cold at the moment "Hey How this kid get in here?"Wisey asks and Briella was starting to get worried that he might hurt the little boy and possibly dip him if he found out he was a toon if he open his eyes.

Wisey scoffs at this before he places Barry down on another bed and started to leave the room but before he left more down the hall way he called back "Fumey! You Keep a Eye On Those two!"Wisey's voice called out and to which Fumey glares to the spot where her boss once stood..."Yeah Yeah! Whatever ya Say!"Fumey said before muttering something about 'Men' and then one by one the other weasels left the room save for Fumey who had orders to watch Briella and Barry...

Briella notice that Fumey was starting to glitch a little before she took a seat down on a chair and took out a book and started to read it...  
she couldn't help but notice there glitching was much like Vanellope from the Movie Wreck-it Ralph...  
it was the same with Wisey who had all so showed the same type of glitching...

noticing her stare at her Fumey sighs at this and spoke up and said "if your wondering why we keep glitching it's because we don't really belong outside are game and we are waiting for a potion to be mailed to us that will turn us into real toons and not just some glitching toons that came from a video game...that enough for ya?"Fumey asks Briella who just nods her head and letting the female weasel went back to reading her book...

though Briella had to wonder who it was who saved her from the Heartless...she guess she would have to ask once she wakes up once again cause right now she felt so tired and was now laying her head back on the pillow and letting her eyes close as she felt herself fall back to sleep once again...

to be continued...

* * *

**sorry this chapter isn't perfect but I'll try to make the next chapter better..**

**but at least this chapter is a little okay right?**

**and it's true about some people thought that Wheezy was a girl...just because the one who did his voice in the movie was a woman doesn't mean he is female..**

**any way **

**Read & Review :D**


	7. Chapter 6

**Credit for Who Framed Roger Rabbit Movie Goes to Robert Zemeckis & Disney**

**Credit for Kingdom Hearts goes to Disney & Square Enix.**

* * *

it had only been a few days and Briella was still stuck in that place and when Barry had woken up well the Weasels were very surprise to see his eyes that look very toon like.

Wisey gave Barry some Sunglasses that will be able to hide what his eyes really look like.

even though Briella thought it was sweet of Wisey to do that for Barry she knew she couldn't stay here much longer she had to hurry and find the girl that Roger was suppose to be with.

right now she was in the bedroom and looking for something to change into...she was growing tired of wearing the clothes she had on right now...even though Dolores was nice enough to give them to her she liked her old clothes much better but her normal clothes were back at the bar...  
"Just My Luck...I should of changed out of these clothes before I left the bar..."she said as she was going through the closet and found some interesting clothes...  
there was dark blue spandex body suit with a symbol on it where the back should be...  
the symbol was a Heart the same design as the heart symbol from Kingdom Hearts it was a light blue color.

there was all so a sleeveless leather jacket that was a black color and in the back of it was another heart symbol that was like from Kingdom Hearts.

and there was all so some boots too that was a black color like the jacket and lucky for her they weren't high heels...  
she couldn't understand how some girls could walk on them...when she tried to wear high heels to make her a little more taller due to her height being around 5'5" and well it didn't work out too well for her even though it did make her look around 5'6" tall it all so made her trip and stumble every time she tried to walk in them...  
well at least the boots were flat and wont make her fall down...  
The boots look to come up to her knees and they all so had symbols on them too that were like crowns that were made out of silver.

"well it would make me look like I am cosplaying for some kingdom hearts game but it's better than wearing what I got now..."Briella said to herself as she took the clothes and shut the closet and went to get changed.

"what do you mean it hasn't come in yet?!"Wisey yells out in frustration at Grubby who was covering his ears from the other weasel's yelling.  
"like I said boss it hasn't come in yet, and it might never will we got a call saying it was stolen so we wont get a new one until next year...so we might as well just live with it until then."Grubby said as he was poking the wall with his switchblade.

"Man! that stuff was suppose to turn us into real toons and not some NPC!"Wisey said as he hit a wall with his hand that glitch for a second turning digital like but only for a second before his hand turn back to normal.

"NPC...?"Grubby asks while raising a eyebrow at his boss who rolled his eyes "Non-Playable Character...Don't You know what Video Game titles are? the Heroes were PC as in Playable Character and we were NPC! and that stuff would of free us from being some Video Game Characters and would of made us Real Toons! and we wouldn't have to worry about going back to that rotten place again or working for Doom who by the way would always come back whenever someone plays that game and it gets old very fast...though I doubt anyone would play that game anymore...though it would be nice if they made a more what is the word?"Wisey asks himself before looking at Grubby who smirks "Awesome?"Grubby says as Wisey snaps his fingers before pointing to Grubby "Yeah! That is it! Thanks, anyway that old game that use to be are home was getting us no where so it's better to just live a normal life as Real Toons and Not some Digital-Toons...So Changing the Subject Where is That Briella Chick?"Wisey asks Grubby who was about to answer him that he didn't know but his jaw drop when he saw someone behind Wisey and seeing the look on Grubby's face he was about to ask what is wrong with him when someone grab him by his neck and he made a 'Eek' noise and when he was turn around to face who had him it was Briella who was wearing a dark blue spandex body suit and all so a black sleeveless leather jacket and all so boots.  
she was glaring darkly at him and kept that frown she always seem to have before speaking.  
"Don't Ever and I Mean Ever Call Me Chick!"Briella said as she throws Wisey down on his back and he was about to grab for his revolver but it was kick away by Briella and Wisey was about to get up but she places her foot on his stomach and was now glaring more coldly at him. "listen up I am leaving this place and I'm taking Barry with me and going to go find someone who I need to bring back to Toontown...you get in my way and I will see to it ya all get a game over, you get what I am saying?"Briella said to Wisey who right now was all wide eyed before nodding his head "Yes!"Wisey said to her as she removes her foot and walks away out of the room and when she did Grubby couldn't help but grin a little and seeing this Wisey sneers at him before getting up and walking over to him and bopping him on the head.  
"Will You Stop Getting all Girl Crazy For Once?! You didn't seem that interested in her before?!"Wisey yells at Grubby who was now rubbing his head where Wisey hit him "Hey I did find her a little cute when I first saved her from those creatures...though I am not in love with her I just find her a little cute is all..."Grubby said to Wisey who was eyeing him "yeah well keep your mind on the job of getting us turn into real toons and less about girls!"Wisey said to his second-in-command before leaving the room and leaving Grubby alone and to his thoughts "I know my job and I will do it too...but it doesn't hurt to think about girls once in a while..."Grubby thought to himself with a sly grin before he could think anymore about girls Fumey came in and place her hands on her hips while glaring at him.  
"Hey Grubby Scoot your butt outside! Boss gave us orders to go out there cause he wants to give us some new orders but he wanted to wait to say what it is until everyone is outside and you are the only one who ain't so come on!"Fumey orders to Grubby before leaving the room and Grubby grumbles under his breath "she acts like some kinda annoying sister..."Grubby said under his breath before heading out of the room and outside.

in the woods Briella was walking in...  
she was holding Barry's hand and told him they needed to leave that place and head to where they needed to be...  
she was lucky she didn't forget her bow and arrows cause she didn't want to go straight back to get them it would be a pain to walk all the way back to get them even after the whole thing back there with Wisey...

"Call Me a Chick...where did he even learn that? normally you would hear old style toons like that call a girl doll or toots...but chick? seriously what is up with that?"Briella thought to herself but than stop when she heard something in the trees and thought it might of been a bird so she thought nothing of it and was about to leave but was stop when she saw the weasels jumping one by one out of the trees and all of them land on their feet save for Lunatic who was now rolled up in a ball and rolling down past Briella and Barry and into a rose bush...  
"Ouch! The Roses Bit Me!"Lunatic yells out and Briella sighs at this and looks over to the others who seem not being going anyway to help their friend out of the rose bush and sighing at this she lets go of Barry's hand and went over to where Lunatic was and reach in and pulled him out of the rose bush.

he was whimpering and he was pouting and making big old eyes and Briella melted from the sight though she didn't show it at all cause she showed a emotionless look on her face and if there was a Toon Thought Bubble over her head there would be a mini version of her that is a Toon and could be all like smiling and squeals and the toon mini briella yelling out "Awww He's So Cute! I Just want to hug him he is so adorable!"

Briella blushes at that thought...and thinking about acting all giggling and being all smiles wasn't her anymore...even if it use to be when she was younger it wasn't her now...she made a promise never to smile and she was gonna keep it.

she gently places Lunatic down and helps him out by taking the thorns off of him.

Wisey was walking up behind her and she didn't even turn around to look at him when she was pulling out the thorns from Lunatic.

"any reason why you came out here Wisey? it can't be because ya missed me...so spill it, whats up?"Briella said as she finishes up taking all the thorns off of Lunatic to which he was thankful for and even hug her and yell out "Thank You!" before he runs over to the others while Wisey who was still standing near Briella as she stood up and was now glaring at him while crossing her arms over her chest.  
"Well...? I'm Waiting for a answer from ya Wisey."Briella said to Wisey who was just standing a few feet from her.  
"well to answer ya we are coming with ya on that little mission you were talking about and if we help ya maybe we will go to Toontown and get something that will help us to make us Real Toons...so it's a win-win for both of us so what do you say? besides you might need the extra muscle in case ya run into any trouble and you being a girl and all and might be helpless all by your lonsome."Wisey said with a sly smirk to which earns him a bop by Briella and the female Wheezy called Fumey.

"What Was That About Girls Being Helpless?!"Briella & Fumey shouted at Wisey who was rubbing his head from how hard the two hit him and when this happen all the other weasels started to laugh at this and to which Wisey glares over to the others who stop laughing and were now whistling and when he look away from them they started to snicker.

"so what do you say babe?"Wisey said to Briella who was thinking and she would rather not let them come with her but they might need extra help just to be safe and she did need someone to protect Barry from harm...she was thinking of adopting him as her little brother and whenever she gets home she could talk her family into letting him stay with them but first she would have to get something to make his eyes appear like normal eyes...maybe someone from Toontown can help with that.

"fine you can come with us but not to protect me I can do that myself...your coming to protect Barry and possibly watch my back and tell me if there is any trouble and if there is I will handle it you get me?"Briella said to Wisey while poking him in the chest while sneering at him and him smirking slyly at her while saying "Got it."and after he said that Briella takes her finger away from his chest and having stop poking him.  
"good I'm glad we are clear on that...and one more thing..."Briella says while grabbing Wisey by his collar and brings him close to her face and having his nose touch her nose and her glaring coldly at him "Don't Call Me Babe Either!"Briella says lastly before dropping him to the ground.

Wisey got up and dusts off his clothes while thinking some times he wonders if they were better off back in their video game and still working for Judge Doom...  
but then he thought twice on that and he thought about he would rather drink dip then work for that man again...

the man was never happy because he would all ways loose in the video game...

"Yeah I think I would rather put up with this chick than work for that guy again..."Wisey thought to himself while adjusting his jacket.

to be continued...

* * *

**Please Read & Review **

**and I hope you like this chapter :)**


	8. Chapter 7

**Credit for Who Framed Roger Rabbit Movie Robert Zemeckis & Disney.**

**Credit for Kingdom Hearts goes to Square Enix & Disney.**

**Credit for Blow goes to Ke$ha [cause it is talk about in the story and it's what is being listen too even though you the readers will not hear it or read the lyrics...**

**and it is okay that not everyone likes that song** **]**

**anyway sorry for any bad grammar or misspelling and I hope you like this chapter anyway so enjoy. :)**

* * *

Briella, Barry and The Digital-Toon Patrol are driving in their car down a road and heading down some streets...

Briella became bored so she turn on some music and the song that came on was Blow by Ke$ha.

the weasels look at her with confusion, curious looks and annoyed looks too...  
give ya a guess who was giving the annoyed look...

yep it was Wisey..."You Actually like that music?"Wisey asks in annoyed tone in his voice as Briella rolls her eyes.  
"so what if I do...I like other music too though I doubt it would matter what type music I like to you Wisey, either it be pop music or techno it doesn't matter if you and I have the same taste in music or not at all because honestly I don't care cause it's okay that everyone has a different style and taste in music..."Briella said as she kicks up her feet on to the dashboard and leans her back in the seat she was in...yeah she was sitting up front with Wisey and all so Grubby too the others are in back and would once in a while sneak a peak up front to see what is going on.  
"Whatever, we ain't listening to this we are listening to something else..."Wisey said as he goes to change the music to something else but when he was reaching down to change the song he hit a bump on the road and it cause everyone in the back to cry out and all so fall on to the floor and cause the ones in the front to nearly fall out of their seats.

and all so the door that Briella was next to started to open up and she nearly fell out "Whoa!"she yells as she was nearly going to fall out of the car but as she shut her eyes and waiting to fall on the road someone grabs her arms and pulls her back into the car...

"thanks...I all most hit the-"Briella said but cut herself off when she open her eyes and she saw who had saved her...

it was Wisey who at the time was behind the wheel but as she looks over his shoulder she saw that Grubby had took the wheel and was parking the car near a house and after which he reach over and grab Wisey's hat and slap him over the head with it before placing it back on his head "Ya Crazy Boss! You could of killed us! and for what?!"Grubby yells out to Wisey who was glaring at Grubby before taking his own hat and slapping Grubby over the face with it as pay back for hitting him with it and for question him and his reasons for taking his hands of the wheel.

"if ya pay attention you would of saw that the chick was about to fall out of the dang car!"Wisey yells out at Grubby who's eyes went wide in shock cause he really didn't see Briella about to fall out of the car.

"Oops I guess I really didn't notice honestly...I just saw ya take ya hands of the wheel and you know you really shouldn't do that boss it is very dangerous and well..."Grubby says to Wisey but then looks over to Briella "...Okay I'm Sorry if I had known I wouldn't have well said all that...anyway just keep safe when we are driving okay...Briella right?"Grubby asks her to which she nods her head and then Wisey notice he was still holding on to her arms and as quickly as he grab them to save her he let go and went to shut the door before they had another accident like they all most head...

"you should really get seat belts..."Briella said to them to which they both told her to "Shut Up!" and Grubby was about to drive off but Briella stops him because she saw someone walking past them and she had place her hands on his shoulders first and pulled him away from the drivers seat "Wait hold your horses! That's The Girl we Gotta bring back to Toontown!"Briella said as she points to the girl who had perfect skin and perfect hair she had red hair and stood around 5'7"...

"Man Lucky..."Briella said as she grumbles as Wisey gave her a look "What? Because she's getting Roger?"Wisey asks her as she looks at him and she shook her head "No way! I mean look at her! she's taller than me! and I like stand around 5'5" and I am like 17 years old!"Briella said as she looks back out the window with her hands press on the window and her pouting and giving off a sad look in her eyes "it's not fair I tell ya...some girls get all the luck when they get older..."she says sadly before opening the door and she was about to get out when Grubby places a hand on her shoulder and has her look at him "I think your fine just the way you are...it shouldn't matter if your 5'5" or not you should be happy for who you are and not on how tall you are...I mean you still be you even if you stay this height for the rest of your life."Grubby said with a smirk to which Briella nods her head though he seem kinda displeased when she didn't smile but would have to let that go and just be happy she nod in agreement in what he was trying to tell her...  
"Thanks Grubby for someone who is all ways hitting on women your okay..."Briella said to him and that made Grubby grin slyly and he leans in closer to her "okay enough to steal a kiss from you?"Grubby said while he shuts his eyes and pucker up his lips ready to kiss her but she kicks him in the face sending him to the other side of the car and to the other door and it open up and cause him to fall out on the other side and flat on his stomach.

"Yeah Sorry ya ain't that lucky Sugar..."Briella said before heading out of the car and walking away and going over to the girl who she was now speaking to and when she was telling her about her being Roger's true love the girl laugh in her face and pointed at her before saying that was some joke and she should take her act on road and the girl turn her back to her and told her thanks for the laugh and Briella sighs at this and was about to go back and get her cupid arrows and when she had her back turn she heard a loud sound like someone falling to the ground and she looks to see it was the girl they were suppose to get and Lunatic had knock her out by hitting her over the head with his hands...  
Briella went over to the girl and Lunatic and leans over with her hands on her hips as she looks at the girl and lucky for them she was still breathing and she stands up right once again and looks to Lunatic and told him "Good Job Luny"while she grabs the girl and tries to carry her but sadly she couldn't carry the taller girl or even get her off the ground...

"Yo! Grimey! Dasher! Sleeky! Get Your Butts Out Here and Help Out!"Briella yells out for the Three Weasels who are still in the car.

"Why Should We?!"Grimey calls out from the back of the car and Briella could hear Dasher yell out "Yeah! Why Should We?! We Don't Take Orders From You!"Dasher yells out and Briella grumbles before speaking again "fine be that way! Me and Lunatic will get her into the car ourselves!"she yells out to them before whispering about "maybe if one of ya came out to help us I will give ya a kiss but that is likely not to happen..."Briella whispers under her breath before thinking "yeah like that would ever happen..."  
but then as she and Lunatic was about to try to pick up the girl something shot out of the car like lightning and it wa Grubby who was now by her side and had a very big grin on his face "I shall carry this one for you Briella!"Grubby said as he with ease pick up the girl and ran right back to the car.  
Briella gave him a confused look as she watch him carry the girl off..."he couldn't of heard me say...nah that is impossible right?"Briella said and before she took a step Grubby called back "Yes I did hear ya! and I'm holding you on to that promise!"Grubby yelled out from the car to which Briella bites her bottom lip while saying "Dang it!"Briella said as Lunatic giggles at this and she looks at him and frowns "hey it ain't that funny how was I to know he had super hearing?!"Briella said as Lunatic kept giggling and she rolls her eyes and picks up Lunatic and starts to carry him back to the car and putting him up front and going to the back herself cause she really didn't want to sit with Grubby at the moment or at the long ride back to Toontown or the transport back to Toontown by magic or whatever it is that will bring them back to Toontown cause he would have that sly smug look on his face and keep asking when she will give him that kiss...  
"Me and My Big Mouth..."Briella thought to herself as she crossed her arms over her chest and leans her back to the wall of the car.  
she had fallen a sleep during when Wisey started to drive but when she woke up because someone was shaking her shoulder she open her eyes and rub her tired eyes and saw a annoyed look on Wisey's face.

"What's got you in a bad mood? you look like the cat drag in out of the rain..."Briella said and it was true about the rain part because Wisey was all wet and that is because it was raining outside the car and he had went out of the drivers side and went to the back and open up the double doors and went up to Briella and started to shake her awake.

"That ain't important right now! it's Toontown! we are here but you-"Wisey said but was cut off by Briella who gets up a little and sits up straight "Well that is good we can drive to Roger's place and drop her off and-"but this time Wisey cut her off by placing a hand over her mouth "You Didn't Say it was our Toontown! This is from are Game! we can tell cause as soon as we entered this place it gave off a digital green 101101101 and etc! you didn't say it was That Toontown!"Wisey yells out and Briella blinks confused before giving him a annoyed look and not liking he hadn't remove his hand off her mouth so she did the only thing she thought would set him off and tell him to not put his hand over her mouth in the future...  
she licks his hand to which his eyes widen and he shoots his hand away and started to shake it clean..."Yuck!"Wisey said in disgust as Briella frowns at him but in her mind she was smirking...  
"Serves ya right Wisey...and to answer you I didn't know the Toontown I enter in was your game and wasn't the real toontown but was some digital copy of the original...so stop your belly aching and drive to Roger's place so we can drop off the girl and we wont have to see each other again...all so just in case we better stay clear of any places that might lead ya to where your boss is...you don't want to run into him and have your game change ya back to your original clothes and looks right?"Briella said to Wisey who thought about this and knew she had a point if they were grab by Judge Doom it would be likely they would change back to their old designs before they changed them to not look like there real toon counterparts...

"fine your the 'boss' we will try to stay clears of the places that Doom is most likely gonna be so we will just hurry up and drive to the Rabbits place and drop up the girl and leave and never have to see each other again...that sounds like a great plan to me..."Wisey said to Briella who was now looking down at Barry who had fallen a sleep once again and she gently picks him up a little and places his head on her lap and she gently pets his hair and gently hums a little song to him as he slept soundly...

"ya too kind to that kid you treat him like he was family..."Wisey said to Briella who didn't look up at Wisey as she spoke.  
"well he kinda is family...we are the same me and him...he was born the same way as me...we are both Nobodies...and plus someone has to be there for him so I might as well protect him like he was my own little brother..."Briella said softly as Wisey raises a eyebrow at this "What do you mean by Nobodies?"Wisey asks her to which Briella looks serious as she yell at herself that she shouldn't of said anything or even bring it up...Briella looks to Wisey "it's nothing...just drive us to Roger's place."Briella said to him to which he sneers and started to walk out of the back of the car and muttering about how she ain't the boss of him...

Briella was a little happy it wasn't the real Jessica Rabbit who had been cheating on Roger all these years and it turn out to be her video game counterparts...  
though it did make her sad that this world's Jessica still willingly cheated on Roger but she had a good feeling that the original Jessica would never do that to Roger and truly loved him...

but the Jessica in this video game must be bitter cause no one had played the video game and brought back her Marvin Acme to which it would make sense...  
it would be clear when someone plays the game it restarts everything to which that means it would have to bring back Judge Doom, Marvin Acme and R.K. Maroon...

as they drove and had stop the car and the girl who they didn't know the name of woke up and started to kick and slap at each of the weasels as Grubby came in back and grab the girl and pull her out of the car and headed out of the car and to a house and knock on the door before leaving and going back to the car and Briella got out the cupid arrows and bow and shoots it to the girl and as soon as it hit it's mark it vanishes and as Roger came out he saw the girl and it was love at first sight for him and Briella didn't even have to use a arrow on him.

Jessica came out from whatever room she was in and gasps in shock at the girl in front of their door step and she cried out and yelled to Roger on what the meaning of this was and all so Roger tried to explain it that he didn't honestly know but Jessica slap Roger in the face and yelled out she should of left him years ago when people stop playing there video game and she could of saved her Marvin from getting killed by Judge Doom and well after she said that she slap her hands over her mouth with a gasp and Roger glares at her and yells out "So You Were Cheating on me! For Real?! Oh That is it! I am so breaking up with you! and I am gonna make this new gal my wife! but not before I have ya sign some papers saying we aren't no longer married!"Roger said to Jessica who was now near tears "But Honey Bunny I-"Jessica said trying to beg for Roger to forgive her but he picks her up and throws her out the door and into some mud.

"I don't want to hear it! I bet the Movie Roger doesn't have to put up with this! and he's lucky to have a real wife like his Jessica who loves him with all her heart! unlike you! I don't even want to see your face again Jessica! Good Bye!"Roger said as he lets his new girlfriend into the house first before slaming the door and leaving the Jessica who is now sitting in the mud look in shock as she was just rejected by her husband who right now open the door and throws a paper at her that was showing to her shock that they are no longer married and all so she saw him throw out her clothes and all her things outside too.

"No! My Things!"Jessica said as she was trying to catch her things and she went glitchy for a minute when she was trying to catch one of her dresses that all most went over the other side next door.

"serves ya right! at least the Real Jessica from the Movie had a real heart! you on the other hand give her a bad name! get your act together the next time you get another husband!"Briella calls out to Jessica or should we say NPC-Jessica [NPC again stands for Non playable character.]  
was now growling and snarling and glares at Briella "You! if it takes all of my life I will make you pay for taking away my happiness!"NPC-Jessica yells out before the car started up and it started to drive off and making mud splash all over on NPC-Jessica who was now yelling out in more anger.

as they all were driving down the road and they were now teleporting back to the real world which was now out of the video game much to the weasels joy and happiness...  
but as it all seem calm for them Grubby who was in the back with the others and with Wisey up front driving still...

Grubby sits next to Briella and put his arm around her to which she glares at his hand and then was about to tell him to remove it but he cut her off by saying "now about that kiss?"Grubby said as he once again got his lips ready for a kiss and his eyes close as Briella pushes him away and sending him falling and bumping into Brutish who seem to growl at the other before saying "Hey! Watch it!"and pushing Grubby off of him.

"Not even if you were the last weasel in this car would I ever kiss ya or even if you used those love arrows on me would I ever kiss you."Briella said before she turns her back on him and Grubby glares at her before smirking at the idea as he grabs one of the arrows and was about to use it on her to make her fall in love with him when he stop in mid step when someone calls out to him  
"don't even think about it Grubby!"Wisey calls out from the drivers seat he was still driving to which Grubby mumbles "Rats..."he says and then looks to Briella and smirks and thought about trying later but if he was lucky maybe he would be the last weasel in the car...

"I Know What Your Thinking and The Answer is No! You ain't going to make sure your the last one in the car just so ya can get a kiss from her!"Wisey yells to Grubby who right now was so annoyed and angry that his boss was guessing what he was planning that he went to one of the walls of the car and started to bang his head over and over on it..

"Grubby stop that! you'll hurt yourself if ya keep doing that!"Fumey said to him but he didn't seem want to listen to her cause he just kept hitting himself on the wall.

"it's a good thing he is a toon...that would not be good for him if he was a human."Briella thought to herself as she had look behind her and saw that Grubby was hitting his head on the wall of the car.

she sighs and looks forward and out of the double door windows..."at least we are back home in my world...though I gotta wonder where these guys are gonna stay?"Briella thought to herself before laying down and going to sleep...

she would have to worry about it later cause right now she needed to catch a few winks before they end up at her house...

to be continued...

* * *

**I hope you like this chapter and anyway Please Read & Review :)**


End file.
